Beginning to an End
by Akierha90
Summary: When Hermione realizes she's living a life she didn't want, opportunity presents itself, but will she take it or turn it away ?
1. The Letter

I do not claim to own anything in this wonderful Harry Potter universe that JK Rowling blessed us with. I write for fun, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Please be warned, this story will be for mature audiences. Trigger warning for language, sex, brief rape. I'm going to try and remember to put trigger warnings for major triggers, but if I forget this is the official warning.

* * *

Trigger - Short rape memory

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Hermione glanced at the watch on her arm, realizing it was already eight in the evening. Sighing she closed the folder to the case she had been working on for the last three weeks. Standing up she grabbed her cloak and headed out her door, closing it behind her. It wasn't the first time this week, or in the last few weeks even, that she was leaving the ministry so late. Knowing she was heading into a fight upon her arrival at home, Hermione threw the floo powder into the floo and disappeared into the flames.

"Where have you been, Hermione? It's late and I'm getting sick of this. I've been sitting here starving for the last two hours because you weren't here! Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron yelled at her as soon as she stepped out of the floo.

Rolling her eyes, she took off her cloak and brushed past him and into the kitchen. "I was at work, Ronald. Someone has to pay the bills. You sit here all day doing nothing and then expect me to come home and make your dinner and even clean. You're ridiculous!"

Making herself a sandwich she quickly ate so she could take a shower before heading to bed. "Make a sandwich, Ron. I'm not doing it tonight. I'm going to shower."

As she walked into the bathroom she heard Ron let out an angry huff and closed the door. Shaking her head and wondering to herself about how her life had turned so upside down since the war, she started the shower and stepped inside. She let the hot water knead into her back to work out her sore muscles as she relaxed.

The case she had been working on was going to be the death of her. She was working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and her current case was for werewolf rights. At the moment she was petitioning for them to be able to register without consequence and have a safe place to go to when the full moon came. Ron couldn't understand why she worked so hard on this case specifically, even when Remus Lupin was a close friend to them.

Once she was finished with her shower she headed to the bedroom and dressed in her favorite muggle t-shirt and a comfortable pair of shorts. She crawled into bed, hoping to drift off quickly, only to be overcome with thoughts of her case, and the now, ever so repetitive lifestyle she was living.

Turning over, she heard a knock at the door, "Hermione?" Was whispered as the door cracked open. "Hermione, are you awake? I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry, Mione."

She rolled back over looking at Ron. Sighing, she said, "It's okay Ron, I know we're both stressed out."

Ron came over and got into bed with her, cuddling up. He immediately began sliding his hands around her sides to her stomach, trying to slide them into her knickers. She never wanted to have sex with him anymore, but she didn't really see a choice as they were engaged and living together.

When she didn't say anything, he took that as an opening and began fumbling around, rubbing uncomfortably between her folds until she made a sound of annoyance, which he assumed was from pleasure. Completely ignorant to her annoyance he sat up and waited for her to get into position, which had been the same one for nearly a year now. She braced herself as he placed himself behind her and then without any further foreplay, entered her. It only took about two minutes before he came, satisfied and flopped over on the bed. Using his wand, he cleaned them up, and before Hermione could get comfortable, he was snoring. Lying back down, she curled into a ball and began crying, like she usually did.

Ron didn't care how sex was for her, that she didn't find any enjoyment in it, that is was uncomfortable for her. It was never something she found enjoyable with Ron, but even more un-enjoyable since the war.

When she was held captive in Malfoy Manor, she was tortured by the psychotic Bellatrix Lestrange and then given over to two death eaters who had their fun with her afterward. They had toyed with her and crucio'd her a bit more, and eventually she was rescued, but not before one of the death eaters was able to viciously rape her. She could still remember the smells, the words, and the feeling of it all; she couldn't escape, and Ron held no sympathy for her in regards to what happened.

It was a regular fight between them. He wouldn't marry her because she wasn't "pure," even though he had a history with Lavender Brown, but he wouldn't leave her because she was willing to take care of him. He had gotten very lazy after the war, even more than he was in school, when she was doing all of his homework. With these thoughts and tears still streaming down her face, she fell off to sleep, not as restful as she was hoping.

* * *

Waking the next morning, Hermione went to the loo and then to the kitchen for breakfast. She remembered the night before and felt sick to her stomach, so she opted not to eat, instead deciding on a cup of tea. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the tapping at the window until it became annoying louder. She looked over, realizing she didn't recognize the owl and opened the window. Her name was scrawled across the front and beautifully written. Opening the envelope she pulled out the letter.

Miss Granger,

I wish to meet with you. I am not disclosing who I am, as I feel you won't be willing to meet with me, but I do hope you will accept. If you do choose to, I have enclosed a small portkey that will take you right outside of the restaurant where we will have the utmost discretion and privacy.

Please meet me this evening at 6:00.

Yours Truly,

X

Closing the letter, she put it in her pocket when she heard Ron coming out of the bedroom. She wasn't sure why, but she knew she was going to meet this mystery person, but she also knew she didn't want Ron to know about it.

Finishing her tea, she hurried to ready for her day, her thoughts racing in regards to the evening to come. Who in the world has owled her requesting a meeting and why? It didn't make any sense, but she needed to know.


	2. Confessions

I do not claim to own anything in this wonderful Harry Potter universe that JK Rowling blessed us with. I write for fun, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Trigger - Brief talk of rape

* * *

At 5:30pm Hermione decided to go to the loo to freshen up. She cast a quick charm to fix her hair and another to touch up her barely there make up. Ensuring that the outfit she had chosen that morning was wrinkle free she went back to her office.

She was a bundle of nerves, not knowing what the meeting had in store for her, and also because she hadn't even the slightest idea of who she was meeting. Gathering her things she went to the main lobby of the Ministry and exited into muggle London.

Slipping into a back alley so no one would see her, she pulled the beautiful white peacock feather from her pocket that acted as a portkey. She looked at her watch to see that she had two minutes before it activated, which gave her time to gather herself.

A quick pep talk and a few deep breaths later, and Hermione found herself standing outside of an abandoned looking building in a part of London in which she had never been. Taking a look at the building she realized there must be muggle repelling charms in place to keep the location hidden. She still wasn't even sure where she was, but she walked forward anyway. As she did she noticed a door ajar and went ahead and pushed it open, a small gasp escaping her lips as she did so.

Looking around she realized she was in the fanciest restaurant she had ever stepped foot. The cathedral ceilings had the most beautiful chandeliers hanging from them, clearing made of crystals, and the nearly floor to ceiling windows were covered in flowing silver curtains. If the decor of the restaurant wasn't enough to show how upscale the restaurant was, then he people dining there were. Suddenly, she was very relieved that she decided to wear her nicest outfit; a black dress with a princess scoop neckline, knee length, with a belt bringing in the waist. She wore modest heels that she charmed for comfort.

Without knowing who she was meeting she didn't know where to go, so she approached the host waiting near the front.

"Hello, I'm meeting someone but I'm not sure where they are. Do you think.." She started, but before she could finish her question the host cut her off with a smile.

"Ah yes, I was expecting you. Please follow me, Miss Granger. I will show you to your table." The host replied.

As she followed along, she realized they were walking toward the back of the restaurant. When they reached a hallway, the host directed her toward a door. "Enjoy your dinner, Miss." Before Hermione could respond the host had disappeared.

With a calming breath Hermione stepped inside the room, completely thrown off by who was there awaiting her arrival.

"Ah, Hermione. I had hoped you would come, but I thought maybe you wouldn't. I am, however, so glad you did." The smile on her face reflected her sincerity and Hermione couldn't help but to step forward and respond in kind.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy, I had no idea the letter was from you, and if I'm being honest, I'm rather intrigued now, even more so than I already was." Returning Mrs. Malfoy's smile Hermione stepped closer and they took their seats.

"Please Hermione, after today I feel such formalities won't be necessary, call me Narcissa." Reaching for her glass of wine she smiled at Hermione, showing her beautifully straight white teeth.

With a slight frown, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what Narcissa was going on about. "What do you mean Mrs. Mal.. Er.. Narcissa? What is going to happen today that changes so much between us? We haven't exactly had the best encounters and the history I have with your family isn't one I'd like to reflect on."

Narcissa looked down at the table, a brief hint of shame covering her features before she returned her gaze to Hermione. "I do want to apologize for everything that has happened. During the war we were not exactly good people. We did the things we did out of self-preservation, our Slytherin traits are strong in our family. However, what happened to you in my home was unforgivable and not stopping it is truly one of my biggest regrets. I do hope you find it in yourself to forgive us, and trust me when I say I'm glad my sister is dead. She made many suffer, even her own blood, so she's better off gone."

Hermione's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe Narcissa Malfoy had just apologized to her for what happened, and even admitted she was regretful for not stopping her sister. "I wasn't prepared to hear that today Narcissa. In actuality, I wasn't expecting you to be the one I was secretly meeting today, so I certainly wasn't expecting an apology. I can't necessarily hold you accountable for someone else's actions though, can I? I can't forgive you for what Bellatrix did, but since you hold such deep regret, I will forgive you for not helping me. Although, I do understand why you couldn't."

Narcissa released a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding, and Hermione could visibly see the woman in front of her relax. "Thank you Hermione, your forgiveness will make what I have to say today so much easier. I do hope you'll hear me out, and that you won't leave before I can finish." Narcissa said.

Hermione, continually shocked by her evening only looked at Narcissa, waiting for her to continue. Before anything more was said a waiter approached. Hermione hadn't even looked at her menu, and quickly glancing at it decided on duck breast with gooseberry sauce while Narcissa ordered the poached salmon with dill cream sauce.

Handing her menu to the waiter, Hermione looked at Narcissa, and asked, "What could you possibly have to say to me that would have me running out on you?" Saying she was nervous was an understatement, as she was holding her hands together under the table to keep from shaking.

Narcissa watched Hermione carefully for a moment, and then reached for her wine glass again, taking a drink. "Please Hermione, have some wine. I think it will help calm both of our nerves right now."

It shocked Hermione that she was confessing to being nervous, when Narcissa was the definition of put together. So to make them both feel better, she picked up her wine glass and took a drink.

After a moment, Narcissa spoke. "I'm sick Hermione, dying actually. There's no easy way to say it, so I thought I would just come right out with it. No one knows except my healer and myself, and now you as well. My husband doesn't even know, and for the time being I would like to keep it that way."

Thinking she couldn't possibly be shocked anymore today, Hermione picked up her wine glass and in a very un-lady like manner, finished off her wine. She didn't know what had Narcissa telling her this, of all people. "Why would you come to me about this? I don't understand, we weren't close, we weren't even friends."

Sighing Narcissa said, "I know, but I've put much thought into this. I watched your actions throughout the war, I know the type of person you are. You work at the Ministry, you can't possibly be happy there. I found out nearly a year ago about my unfortunate circumstances, so I, of course, have been keeping an eye on you."

Taken aback, Hermione immediately felt her anger boiling over at the confession Narcissa had just made. "You've been watching me? What do you mean you've been watching me! How dare you!"

Hermione reached for her bag and cloak, but Narcissa gently grabbed her wrist. "Please, wait. I have more to tell you. Please don't leave yet. It isn't what you think."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione replaced her things in the chair next to her, and reclaimed her seat. "Okay then, explain. I'm listening. For now."

With a small, sad smile Narcissa continued. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, how life was for you. I wanted to be sure that I had made the right decision before I jumped in and told you." She retrieved her glass of wine again.

"Told me what, Narcissa? You just told me you were dying, but I still do not see how that relates to me. You also told me you've basically been stalking me, and I don't know how I should feel about that. You aren't making any sense. Stop dragging this out and tell me!" Hermione all but screamed, trying to maintain some semblance of her calm demeanor.

"Let me start from the beginning, Hermione. My house has been full of dark magic for a very long time. I was tortured many times by death eaters in and out of my home, and even by the hand of my awful sister. I didn't escape unscathed. I started showing symptoms a little over a year ago and a few months later I was told the effects of the dark magic combined with the torture I sustained had taken a toll on me. My healer told me that, inevitably, I was going to die. You see, I was tortured more than others for being Lucius' wife, Draco's mother, and the woman of my home. Any mistakes made, were taken out on me. I was punished to show an example to others and to make my husband and son pay for their shortcomings. Then there was Bellatrix, who enjoyed practicing on me but also enjoyed torturing me because she was jealous of the life I lived. My family may have been on the side of the dark, but we still went through hell. So you see, I needed to know that you were strong, that you were confident and sure of yourself also."

At this declaration, Hermione could only stare at Narcissa. Finally remembering her words, she said, "I had no idea you went through that Narcissa. That's awful, I'm so sorry. But I still don't understand what this has to do with me. Wait, you said you needed to know that I was strong and confident? Why?"

Responding, Narcissa said, "Just to make sure I had made the correct decision in choosing you. We will get there, but please tell me more about your self. I know you are engaged. Are you happy?"

"Not at all. I don't think either of us have been happy in a very long time. Maybe he is a little more happy than I am, but its more comfort than anything. I work and take care of him and he's able to stay home. We constantly fight, usually because I stay at work late, and Ron is apparently incapable of making dinner. I just haven't left, it's been easier to stay."

Narcissa gave a knowing nod. Inclining her head, she said, "What if you had a way out? What if I told you it was all too easy, and you could leave him tomorrow if you were to choose to do so?"

"I don't think it's that easy, Narcissa. Where would I go? As embarrassing as this is to admit to you, I don't exactly have the money saved in order to leave. We went through the money we received from the Ministry for helping with the war due to Ron not working."

Narcissa was visibly angry over hearing what Hermione had to say. "You mean to tell me, he was perfectly fine with you spending your money so he could sit at home, doing nothing? He is perfectly fine with you working so hard every day to keep your apartment and is only bothered when he is hungry? What a ridiculous excuse for a man, and a pureblood one at that! Shameful!"

Narcissa could see the shame that crossed Hermione's face. Softening her expression, she took Hermione's hand, saying, "Hermione dear, do not feel shame for what you have done. You are not responsible for his behavior. Sometimes we get so caught in our comfort zones, we don't realize how bad it is for us until someone else shows us."

"Thank you, Narcissa." Hermione said, as a single tear slid down her cheek. "It's been so hard, and you know, he won't even marry me because I wasn't "pure" when made it official? I'm not sure if you know, but I was raped after Bellatrix tortured me. She gave me over to two death eaters, and only one managed to rape me before I was rescued, but it was brutal. So because of that, he won't marry me. Yet, he had sex with Lavender Brown at Hogwarts and it's perfectly fine. So we're stuck where we are. Even his mother holds it against me."

At this point, Narcissa stood, pulling Hermione into a hug. "You poor girl, I am so sorry. I had no idea. I would offer to curse him for you, but I think my offer will be much better. Although, I still might consider cursing him at a later date."

With a small smile, Hermione stepped away from Narcissa, wiping her cheeks in the process. "Your offer? What offer do you have?"

Narcissa sat back down, taking another drink, and spoke. "Move into my home, Hermione. Take my place in Malfoy Manor. I will die soon, and they need someone." She was glad they had finished their meal already with the look on Hermione's face.

Hermione nearly fell out of her chair. "You.. you want me to do what? I.. I just don't think I can do that!"

* * *

So there's chapter 2. I hope you guys like it. I know chapter 1 was relatively short, hopefully this one makes up for that.

I wonder what Hermione will say !

Please leave reviews. This is my first FF so be kind ! lol


	3. The Envelope

I do not claim to own anything in the wonderful world created by J.K. Rowling.

Thank you for the reviews. I apologize for taking so long to write this chapter ! I've had a lot going on lately, and then couldn't gather my thoughts appropriately for this story. Today I was able to sit down and figure it all out, but my muse decided to go for a ride. I hope you enjoy it !

Chapter 3

"You're joking, right? That's mental! You can't possibly be asking me to be the next Lady Malfoy, Narcissa!" Hermione exclaimed, barely able to control the shaking of her voice.

"No, Hermione, I am very serious about this. I have spent the better part of a year planning and deciding. I am going to die, and I want to know that everything is in order and that my family is taken care of when I'm gone." Narcissa said in a matter of fact tone, brushing off Hermione's near panic.

"You can't just spring this on someone! This is big! I can't accept this. I can't do it. I'm 25 years old, was an enemy to your family for years. I'm a muggleborn, bloody hell I wear a watch, a muggle watch so I don't completely let go of who I am. Lucius and Draco would never accept this, and neither would the wizarding community!" She said in a winded breath.

"Hermione, calm down. I don't expect an answer right this moment, think about it, okay?" Narcissa asked.

"I.. I.. Alright Narcissa, I'll think about it. I need to go. I just need some fresh air." Hurriedly, Hermione grabbed her things and practically ran out of the door to the private dining room. Upon stepping outside she took in a gulp of fresh air. Walking a few paces away from the building she spun on her heel, the crack of apparition the only thing left behind.

Arriving home, she found a note on the counter from Ron.

Gone to the Burrow for dinner since you're never able to bring yourself home to make me dinner. I wouldn't wait up.

Irritated by the letter she received, she threw it in the fireplace, casting a quick charm to light it, and began making a cup of tea. Before sitting down at the table she grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey they kept in the cabinet. She only intended on having a splash but she wound up halfway filling her cup before replacing the lid on the bottle. She wasn't the fire whiskey type, but after the day she had, she felt like she deserved it.

Downing her first glass, she went to the bedroom and changed her clothes, ignoring the fact that she may need a shower. Going back to the kitchen she sat down at the table, curling her legs underneath her. Preparing another cup of tea, she drifted off into thought. What did she really have here? A life she was miserable living, that took a turn from her original intentions. Was she capable of uprooting herself and leaving though? Could she do it?

Finally reigning herself in from her deep thoughts, she looked at her watch and realized it was nearing two in the morning. With a groan she stood up from the table, stretching. She cast a quick cleaning charm on her cup and put it away. Realizing that Ron wasn't coming home tonight, she had a clash of emotions; anger because he didn't care to just leave her at home alone but complained when she was at work, and relief that she would be able to go to bed without him touching her.

Crawling into bed, Hermione practically fell asleep before her head hit the pillow, her dreams betraying her when they turned to Lucius Malfoy.

Waking the next morning, she stretched and yawned, remembering the dream she had had. She was embarrassed about the dream, even though no one would know about it unless they used legilimency on her. Huffing, because she was determined not to think about a certain man with blonde hair, and especially determined not to be attracted to him, she climbed out of bed and headed for the loo.

After her shower, she dressed in simple clothes; a black pencil skirt, a light purple top which she tucked into the skirt, and plain black heels. She cast a cushioning charm on the heels for comfort, and walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She needed to be at work in 15 minutes, so she finished off her coffee. She pulled on her jacket and grabbed her purse, then stepped out of her front door. Locking the door behind her, she spun and apparated to the apparition point at the back entrance of the ministry. Walking in she made an attempt to forego any conversations that morning, heading straight to her office.

After settling in, she began her morning routine of looking through her incoming mail, some from within the ministry and some from outside. Coming across a large envelope she began tearing it open, as a knock sounded on the door. Sighing, she set the envelope down and called, "Come in."

"Good morning, Hermione! How are you this morning?" came booming through the door before it even had the chance to open an inch. Kingsley Shacklebolt was in front of her desk in two quick strides, and smiling his radiant white smile at her.

Hermione couldn't help but return the smile that the minister showered over her. He was a handsome man, and always so cheerful, he was the best Minister of Magic the Ministry had seen in ages, in her opinion. He was also a friend having been in the order together and fought next to one another. "I'm wonderful this morning, Minister, mildly stressed per usual. How are you?"

"I'm magnificent. I came in early to get some things finished before my afternoon meetings. I had a few files to send down so I thought I'd deliver them to you myself. I haven't spoken to you in a couple weeks, and I wanted to check in and see how you were doing. How is Ron?" Kingsley asked her.

Resisting an eye roll and not wanting to disclose her private matters with the Minister, regardless of their friendship, she replied, "He's fine, visiting his parent's right now."

He quirked his eyebrows, "Ah. I just spoke with Arther on my way down here and he didn't even mention Ron being over. Not unusual, he doesn't typically grace our conversations." He added, "Well Hermione, I must be going. I need to finish preparing for my meetings. Please try to look over those files by tomorrow, if possible. " He set the files down on her desk.

"I will Minister, have a good day." He closed the door behind him and she sat back in her chair.

She wondered why he mentioned that Arther didn't say anything about Ronald. Why would he mention him? They were all friends, but she didn't assume Ron would be amongst their every day conversation topics. Shrugging off the thought, she returned to her previous task of looking over her mail, moving over the Minister's files. Remembering the envelope, she picked it up again. She opened it completely and began pulling out the contents.

There was a note at the front, so she decided to read it before looking through the rest.

Miss Granger,

I thought you might find this interesting, and of use to you in one way or another. Use it as you wish.

The note wasn't signed, and she found herself wondering why people were suddenly so cryptic with their communications. Her memory returned to the letter she had recently received that turned out to be Mrs. Malfoy. "Merlin, I hope it isn't another letter from her." She thought to herself.

She laid the note down on her desk and began looking through the rest of the contents, realizing they were pictures. The first one was a muggle style picture, it didn't move. The next was a moving picture. Initially, she didn't realize what she was looking at, then she gasped, dropping the pictures to the floor. She suddenly felt like the office was caving in on her, like she was going to suffocate by the invisible hippogriff sitting on her chest.

Realizing she was about to be sick, she accio'd the small trashcan she kept on the other side of her office. Retching until she could feel that there were no remaining contents in her stomach, she took a deep sobbing breath.

Letting out her anguish, she screamed, "Son of a bitch!"


	4. Revelation

I do not claim to own anything from the wonderful world that J.K. Rowling has given us.

I previously thanked those that have reviewed, but I felt the need to say thank you again. I greatly appreciate those of you that have commented, it truly means a lot to me, and motivates me to continue writing. I haven't personally responded to reviews, but I'm still learning this side of FF, as I'm used to being the reader, not the writer. I promise to try and start responding ! So huge thanks go to – Noppoh, TheFireflyofLight, NastyTashy, , Fragilereality, Jaqueline590, Sleepyhallow01, SassenachStarbuck, zeeksmom. I love all of you and hope you continue to read my story !

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Hermione sat in her office, taking in deep breaths meant to calm her, while she stared at the pictures she dropped on the floor. She didn't know how to react. She felt the emotions coursing through her, but she couldn't grasp onto a single one and allow it to take hold of her mind.

Her mind couldn't grasp what it just witnessed in those pictures. Picking them up again, she was about to look through them, when a soft knock sounded on the door.

Rushing to stuff the contents back into the envelope, she gave up and fumbled with her top drawer, calling out, "Come in!" Hermione slammed her drawer closed as the owner of the soft knocking came into the office. At the last second she remembered the mess in her trash can and cast a quick and quiet scouring charm on it to eliminate the remnants and the odor, not wanting to let anyone know she had just finished vomiting.

She looked up with her face and neck flushed, and was not expecting the person standing before her. Narcissa gave her a radiant smile. "Hello, Hermione, I hope I am not intruding. I hadn't heard from you, and thought I would see if you would like to get lunch with me."

"Erm.. Yes, I suppose that would be nice. I didn't realize it was nearly time for lunch already, I lost track of time." She responded.

"Are you alright, my dear? You're flushed. Have you fallen ill?" Narcissa asked with concern etched across her beautiful features.

Sighing Hermione frowned, "No, I'm not ill. I'm not sure why I trust you with this, but I need someone to talk to and I just feel drawn to you, like I can speak with you about anything." She reached into her top drawer to pull out the envelope and the note that came with it.

"Of course you can trust me, Hermione. I have asked you a favor, and not a small one might I add. I have asked you to keep secrets for me, so I would hope you feel you can come to me as well. Now what do you need help with?" Narcissa asked, reaching out or what Hermione was holding.

After a hesitant second, Hermione handed over the note to Narcissa. She read over it twice, noticing there was not a closing signature, and looked up expectantly toward Hermione. "What is this? Do you know who sent it to you?"

No, Narcissa, I haven't the faintest idea. They enclosed pictures though."

"Let me see them, dear, why didn't you include them when you handed me the note?" Narcissa asked.

With an exasperated sigh, Hermione reached into the drawer again, retrieving the pictures. Slowly, she handed them over to the older woman, cringing and closing her eyes until she heard the audible gasp that escaped from Narcissa's lips. "Hermione! This is outrageous! You.. Your.. What are you going to do?

Hermione opened her eyes, and laid her forehead on her desk, collecting herself before looking up at Narcissa again. "I don't know Narcissa. I had no idea about this. I should have known! How could I not have? Should I go to the Minister?"

"There isn't even question as to whether or not you should! Go immediately! Better yet, why don't we call him here?" Narcissa didn't wait for a response, and gracefully walked over to the floo, grabbing some floo powder and tossing it into the fireplace. She stuck her head in and called the Minister's office. "Minister Shacklebolt? Could you come to Hermione's office immediately please?"

As soon as she stepped away from the fireplace and went back to her seat, the Minister came through the floo, walking into the office. Seeing the grim looks on the womens' faces, he immediately looked concerned. "What's going on, ladies? I had no idea you two were friends. Is something wrong?"

Hermione looked at Narcissa and shook her head, indicating she couldn't speak at the moment. "Sir, we have recently crossed paths again, and decided to build a friendship of sorts. Hermione here received a missive this morning that is quite concerning and needs to be addressed by you immediately. It looks to be that her husband has been participating in extracurricular activities."

"I mean no disrespect, Hermione, but why would that involve the Minister? You two are not married, so if he is cheating, there's nothing I can do."

Again Narcissa spoke up, "It looks like _man_ in question, isn't only cheating. It looks like he's going out into muggle London and finding women to have sex with, but also using unforgivable curses on them."

"Now Narcissa, that is quite the accusation! You can't just call me in here and start saying these things based off of a letter Hermione received."

"Sir, there wasn't just a letter, pictures were included. They clearly show him actively having sexual relations with the women. Other pictures show him standing over women, while they writhe on the ground. If you recall, my sister, Bella, was quite fond of the cruciatus, so I know what it looks like when one is placed under the curse. These women were very clearly cursed." Narcissa replied with a distasteful sneer.

Taking the pictures from Narcissa, Minister Shacklebolt began looking at them. Realizing how bad the pictures were, he grabbed for the chair behind him. He didn't finish looking before he was setting them back down on Hermione's desk.

"Hermione, you know I have to bring him in for this. This behavior is completely unacceptable; I can't even believe he would do this. This is what we fought against in the war, and yet he's partaking in it willingly. I'm going to get a couple aurors to go with me to collect him, it may be easier." Getting up from the chair, he picked up the pictures and with a grimace placed them into their envelope. After putting the envelope into his pocket, he went to the floo and called for the auror department, quickly disappearing.

As soon as he was gone, Hermione let out a sob, burying her face in her hands. "How could I have missed this? He was my best friend for all these years, and then my boyfriend! I knew he was awful toward me, but I assumed it was because our relationship was coming to an end. I never would have thought he could do something like this. Oh Merlin, it's my fault! I should have seen this! I should have known!"

Another sob had Narcissa moving around the desk. She reached for Hermione's elbow, gently tugging her out of her chair and embracing her in a hug. "Shh.. You didn't know. None of this is your fault. Some people can't handle war, or the things that come from it. You were mere children when you had to sacrifice yourselves for the sake of the wizarding world. You shouldn't have had to do that, fighting a man's war, as children. He obviously has things he wasn't able to accept, but that is no excuse for his behavior, and that definitely doesn't put the blame on your shoulders. Didn't he leave you and Harry behind at one point because he couldn't handle it? That goes to show that he is most certainly weak minded, again, not your fault. Do you understand?"

She took a step away from Hermione, but kept her hands on her elbows and looked her in the eyes. Hermione looked up at her, and nodded, "Yes, Narcissa. Thank you. I suppose I just felt like maybe if I had done something, anything, differently, he would have been a better man. I understand though, and you are right, it isn't my fault. He is responsible for his own actions. I'm just in shock that he would do such an awful thing to those women. I hope Minister Shacklebolt finds him. I can't even fathom the idea of going home and facing him now."

"Let's get lunch at the café in Diagon Alley and we can discuss living arrangements until the situation is handled and you feel safe once again." Narcissa suggested to Hermione while walking toward the door.

Before leaving her office, Hermione cast a quick charm on her face to remove any evidence that she had been crying. She didn't want anyone questioning her before the Minister even had a chance of finding Ron and bringing him in, and she especially didn't want the Prophet to find out, nor did she want Ron running off.

She and Narcissa casually walked through the Ministry until they reached the floo network. They decided to take the floo to The Leaky Cauldron, since the café wasn't far from there.

After they both purchased their lunch, sandwiches and tea, they found a small table near a window at the front of the café. "I have a lovely townhouse in London, not far from the Ministry, that you can stay in until everything blows over. I would be more than happy to let you use it, Hermione." Narcissa told her after she finished her sandwich.

"Oh, Narcissa, I couldn't possibly think to impose. I could probably get a room at The Leaky."

Taking a sip of her tea, Narcissa said, "Hermione, I could not possibly let you stay at The Leaky. Please, accept my offer and stay at my townhouse. It can stay between you and I. Lucius may ask because he will feel you enter the wards, but he won't say anything either. Do not worry, my girl, we will take care of you."

She smiled at the older woman's kind words. "Thank you so much, Narcissa. This really means so much to me. I need to figure out how I'm going to go to my apartment to pick up some of my things. I do not want to come across Ron while I'm there.

"I will arrange for a house elf to go pick up your things. Now don't even attempt to argue with me, I know how you feel about house elves, but please know that ours are very well taken care of now. After Dobby, Lucius vowed that all of our house elves would have the proper care, and would never be treated with malice again."

Completely shocked by Narcissa's confession, Hermione's jaw dropped. Blinking a few times, she remembered to close her mouth. Looking at Narcissa, she said, "I had no idea. I just assumed.. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so judgemental. Thank you, I would appreciate if you would have one go to my apartment for me."

"It is no trouble at all. I will have Rosie tend to your needs. I'll ask her to stay at the townhouse for you and be your personal elf as long as you need her. I'm sure she'll adore you, and you her. "

"Thank you again, Narcissa. You truly don't know what this means to me." Hermione said.

Both women stood and began leaving the café. They both walked toward The Leaky Cauldron, discussing dinner that evening. "Please come to the manor for dinner tonight. We would love to have you. Don't worry, I have completely remodeled since that awful night with Bella, and Lucius knows nothing of how our relationship came about. Don't worry yourself that dinner will be awkward. I will see you at five thirty this evening."

Nodding her head in agreement, Hermione hugged the woman she was thinking of as a close friend now. Proceeding to the floo to head back to her office, she gave one last smile and disappeared from view. She couldn't believe the day she was having, and decided to finish quickly with her work and head to the townhouse. She needed some rest before dinner.

Walking into her office, she noticed she had a note waiting on her. Picking it up she found it was from Narcissa.

 _Hermione,_

 _I have spoken with Rosie and she has agreed to go to your apartment and also to help you with anything you need. When you floo to the townhouse simply call out Malfoy Townhouse London and you'll step out into the living room._

 _Narcissa_

* * *

This chapter is longer than the last and I hope that I didn't throw you guys off too much ! My muse decided it wanted to take a different route than I originally had planned. But I like it, so I hope you do as well ! Please continue to review; I love reading them !


End file.
